FallingClan/ Between BriarClan
This is an RP spot for Meadow and Cotton ONLY. Somewhere between BriarClan and FallingClan. Roleplay: Larksahdow walked along the path that she and Blackhawk had made while walking to BariarClan. "we'll need to make a new path soon" she growled while watching the kit that belonged to the leader sung back and froth in her brother's mouth. It's just dancing Mama 01:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk stopped and put down Russetfoot, making the little kit squeak in surprise. "A path between the two Clans?" He asked. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow nodded. "Yes." She hissed. "We have come this way so often that we have made a path" She growled angerly. "We should take another way." She growled staring at the young kit. "Why didn't you take them all?" She hissed. "You gave them the power to overthrow us!" It's just dancing Mama 01:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "The she-kit looked weak and the tom, I just didn't like him." Blackhawk said simply. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:30, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow grolwed. "Why not kill them then!?" Larkshadow was about ready to turn around and go back there to take care of both of those kits. It's just dancing Mama 01:54, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Because, we have inside cats, now, even if they're kits." Blackhawk muttered. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:57, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- wodhaskral Growled. She had no idea why her brother would think this. His kits would betry him. Well most of them anyway. It's just dancing Mama 02:01, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Just trust me." Blackhawk snarled. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow smirked and started to walk past her brother pressing her fur into his. "Really?" she said. "and why is that?" It's just dancing Mama 02:05, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk tried his hardest to stay mad. "Because, I know what I'm doing." He said. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:09, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Explain" She demaned. Larkshadow was getting very angry not knowing what was going on in their empire. It's just dancing Mama 02:13, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I work as I go." Blackhawk grumbled and started walking again. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:14, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow growled and fell beside her brother. "And what are we going to do about that kit" She sneered thinking about the kit she had left to die. 17:41, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Keep it. Train it." Blackhawk told her. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:45, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow growled. "What Kit are you ttalkig about?!" Larkshadow roared. "Our kit. Is who I am talking about." she said with anger brecking her voice. It's just dancing Mama 00:49, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "My son." Blackhawk said, twitching his tail. "But there isn't much we can do about your kit now." My name is Death and the end is here. 00:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "My kit?!" Larkshadow screamed. " She's yours too." She said wanting to stop yelling and just cry for the fisrt time in forever. It's just dancing Mama 00:54, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk stopped cold. "You never admitted it." He told her quietly. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:56, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Yes I did." Larkshadow said to him. "She is yours and so am I." Larkshadow saidwith a slight smile. It's just dancing Mama 01:06, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk pressed his nose to Larkshadow's fur and purred. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:09, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshsdow purred very loudly. It's just dancing Mama 01:12, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk purred and shoved Larkshadow into the mating position, then he waited for her approval. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:17, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow nodded. It's just dancing Mama 01:19, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk started to gently mate Larkshadow. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:28, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow purred. She was his now, and like he said, His Alone. It's just dancing Mama 01:31, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk pulled away and purred. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:39, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ------- LArkshadow frowned but started to get up. It's just dancing Mama 01:40, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:In-Between